The drive wheels and cutting blades of can openers are difficult to clean. Therefore, some can openers have removable assemblies which include parts of the can opener which can be removed and safely immersed in water or cleaned in a dish washer without involving any electrical components.
Another problem with many can openers of today is that they are made for use by right-handed persons and are difficult for left-handed persons to operate efficiently. Left-handed persons must either learn how to operate these appliances as a right-handed person or buy a left-handed appliance which may not exist or may be quite expensive.